A Nightmare on Elm Street (Bonus Level)
Classification: Elimination Level: A Nightmare on Elm Street Date/Time: March 28, 2987, 2:15:01 am and counting Place: Elm Street and West Side of Chicago, Illinois Character (Player 1): Kairor Korziv Character (Player 2): Lucas Kordin Division: Unknown Description *Objective **Kill Freddy Kruger *Characters **Lucas Kordin **Kairor Korziv **Freddy Krueger **Devourers *Weather: Night *Vehicles: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Places players can wake up to These are the places that the player can wake up in but they will encounter by Devourers: *New York City *Diner in Chicago *High School in Los Angeles *Trinity Church in Redlands, CA *Nova Gas Station *Arco Gas Station *Walmart Storefront Gameplay An on-screen meter slowly diminishes (more quickly when sustaining damage), representing how close a particular character is to falling asleep. Obtaining cups of coffee within the game restores characters' sleep bar. When any character's sleep bar empties, all the players are transported to the dream world, where enemies take on new appearances and are more difficult to defeat. In the dream world. When player is put in the dream world he must battle Freddy, who takes on a special form similar to those presented in the films. The final level is set at Elm Street High School as players navigate to the boiler room to burn Freddy. Here one final battle with Freddy Krueger occurs. Important Transcript Elm Street Player or players spawn in Elm street, Illinois Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my world, bitch. I should warn you...the first time tends to get a little... messy. Player runs or fights for 1 minute or so Lucas Kordin: Somebody please wake me up! Please! Lucas Kordin wakes up in a battlefield, but Kairor is still in the dream world. Lucas Kordin: Finally. Lucas see's Michael Lorenzo and Sangheili Marines. Sangheili Marine: Lucas! Get your ass on the line now! We got Hostiles moving in from the South! Lucas (voiceover): I felt like everyone was...was...now I know this isnt a dream. A Sangheili Marine throws Lucas a M4A1 Plasma Rifle Sangheili Marine: Take out those enemies! Freddy Krueger (voiceover): Your still dreaming. Lucas Kordin (voiceover): No...No...I dont believe it. Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine: Whats wrong with you, man! Lucas then gets grabbed and pulled back, changing the scene to Freddy's dream world. Freddy Krueger (voiceover): Your dead! Time to die. Freddy slashes his throat. Shields go down, and players screen goes blurry and covered with blood spots. Kairor comes up and saves him Freddy then walks forward slowly and then disappears. Kairor Korziv: Shit, that was close. Come on lets get you patched up Kairor helps up Lucas and begins to carry him to the hospital. Player then encounters devourers and Hell hounds along the way Freddy Krueger (voiceover): You cant save him. Leave him for dead. Kairor finally makes it to the hospital and recovers Lucas. Lucas Kordin: Thanks. How do we kill him. Kairor Korziv: I don't know. Maybe we can throw him in the fire? Lucas Kordin: Where will we find fire? Kairor Korziv: There's a boiler room about half a klick from here. Kairor and Lucas then exit the hospital and make it outside again. Suddenly Kairor becomes Freddy Krueger and the player has no control. Freddy then slashes Kairor on the arm wounding him. Freddy Krueger: Wake up! You're bleeding. Lucas Kordin: [struggling] I still have my gun!! Screaming noises resonate in Lucas's head. A M4A1 Plasma Rifle appears in his hand suddenly, and he points it at Kairor, who appears unperturbed. Suddenly things revert to normal, the Rifle gone. Kairor Korziv: Why is this happening to you and not me. Freddy then walks towards Kairor. Suddenly the surrounding world slows down Lucas Kordin: Its--happening again--I cant--cant think. Lucas Kordin wakes up in a chair strapped down in an FBI interrogation room, but Kairor is still in the dream world. Lucas Kordin: I--I got to--to--save him. Freddy Krueger (voiceover): If you can keep a secret, I'll take you to a special place. Interrogator: After you escaped the lab, you were assigned to kill Fernando. How could we trust you when we knew that you were on our side. Lucas Kordin: I--saved him. He was an Allie. Interrogator: You saved Xel. But you betrayed the United States Government. Why Lucas! Freddy Krueger (voiceover): Hurry up. Im gonna kill him. Its all inside your head Lucas. Lucas Kordin: You cant kill him. Kairor Korziv (voiceover): Come back. Make it stop! Freddy Krueger (voiceover): You cant save him. He's in my world now. Interrogator: Answer the question! Why Lucas! Why! Lucas Kordin: He was a friend. You saw what Fernando did. He--He created an extinction. You saw. Freddy Krueger (voiceover): 3...2... Lucas Kordin: No--No! No!! Freddy Krueger (voiceover): 1 Lucas then goes back into Freddy's dream world. Freddy gone, but Kairor all weak. Lucas Kordin: We got to go now!! They then run to the boiler room and encounter more devourers on the way. Boiler room Lucas Kordin: Fuck! What does he want from us? He's never gonna stop! Freddy then comes up and grazes his claws along the pipes. Freddy Krueger: You can't hurt me. This is my world. And you can't ever leave. [laughs] Kairor Korziv: What do you want from me? Freddy Krueger: Hmm. I don't know, Kairor. [points knife at Kairor] Freddy Krueger: You think you can turn back time? [gets in Kairor's face] Freddy Krueger: Answer me! Kairor Korziv: No! Freddy Krueger: Do you think you can bring the dead back to life? Kairor Korziv: No! Freddy Krueger: No? I didn't fucking think so. Lucas then punches Freddy making him stumble to the ground Lucas Kordin: Quick! Find that furnace! Both Lucas and Kairor then slit up to find the furnace. Freddy Krueger then pops up in front of Lucas Freddy Krueger: Remember me? What's wrong, Lucas? Miss your wake-up call? We got six more minutes to play. [laughs] Freddy then slashes Lucas in the head. Players vision then becomes blurry. Player falls to the ground and is heavily breathing. Freddy Krueger: One down. One to go. When the Kairor finds the furnace. Freddy then comes in front of Kairor Freddy Krueger: You picked the wrong place to be at the wrong time. Kairor then screams for mercy. Freddy Krueger: Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet. Kairor Korziv: I--I Freddy then walks around Kairor for a while. Lucas then regains consciousness, gets up, and walks staggeringly throughout the boiler room trying to find Kairor. Freddy Krueger: Look at you. Nothing to say. Just the way I like it. Freddy then chokes Kairor and lifts him up and presses him against the wall. Freddy Krueger: is screaming Oh, that's music to my ears. Kairor Korziv: struggling I wanna wake up! Freddy Krueger: You can't wake up. I had to keep you awake long enough so when you finally slept, you'd never wake up again. We're gonna be in here a long time. Did you really think your friend could wake you up? claw on chest Freddy Krueger: I'm your friend now. Freddy gets ready to kill Kairor Freddy Krueger: You have nothing to worry about. This wont hurt one... little... bit. Lucas then shows up Lucas Kordin: Put--Put him--down. Freddy Krueger: AAWWWWW. Your all messed up. Lets go of Kairor Freddy Krueger: I'll fix you all up. Make you better. At the right moment when the player sees and (''X) on the screen Kairor will grab Freddy and throw him in the furnace. Freddy screams do to the pain and is burning.'' Freddy Krueger: I'll kill you all! This isnt over!! Lucas Kordin: It is now. Bitch! They both wake up in New York City. Lucas Kordin: At least it is over, Kairor. Kairor Korziv: Ya, that was really close. A bus comes up to pick them up. Both enter the bus and find a seat. They sit at opposite ends. Krueger suddenly appears in a windows reflection and kills Kairor before pulling his body through the mirror while Lucas screams. Freddy Krueger: You think this is over? My...It has just begun. Gameplay then fades out and the level ends. '''Mission Complete''' Category:Levels